Now or forever
by 01twilightgirl01
Summary: Jasper leaves his new wife alice to go to war, but is he leaving her at the worst time possible? Can Alice hold up? All human. J A. Happy ending promised XD all human
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy TWILIGHTLOVEEE here this is my new story- now and forever**

**This is abseloutely and completely dedicated to Amy for helping me plan this story **

**She may or may not co-write some chapters later on =)**

**ILY AMY**

**Hope you like it **

**Disclaimer- much to my dismay I do not own any of the characters they belong to the almighty Stephanie Meyer and I do not own anything vaguely recognizable. **

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Will you marry me?" His Blue eyes were smoldering and he was holding a beautiful golden ring with a single diamond, simple but breathtaking and beautiful, just like him.

We were sitting in his blue car watching the sunset. Two 18 year olds deeply in love.

"Of course, but we are so young" Tears were forming in my eyes, But not for the reason you would think they were not tears of sadness or fear. They were tears of pure joy.

"Alice you are the best thing that will ever and has ever happened to me and I want to know that you will always be mine and plus we're almost 19" he said this with so much sincerity I could not doubt him

"I love you Jasper" I leaned in and planted a kiss on his beautiful lips and he slipped the band onto my finger.

"I love you more" he whispered into my hair

x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun was streaming through the windows and onto us like a halo.

I was lying across my Jaspers chest, I liked the way it sounded _my _Jasper, Like a beacon of hope in this world of war and destruction hope that love is still out there.

"hmmm" I mumbled sitting up and looking around the room, we had brought this apartment when we started college and Jasper Quit the army. We shared it with my two brothers and my two best friends.

I started playing with Jazzy's hair he moaned "wake up sleepy" I whispered into his ear

"why" he moaned, he was so cute when he was tired. I giggled and pulled him off the bed

"I believe we have a wedding to plan it's only a week away! We have so much to do!" I looked at him with a face that had 'DUH" written all over it. We were getting dressed when the phone rang down stairs no one answered

"HEY, you have reached Alice Jasper Bella Edward Emmett and Rosalie we are not here so leave a mess- hello?" a breathless Bella answered just as we desended the last step, holding hands

"Oh sure I will get him" Bella answered the person on the phone she was wearing her pajamas and her hair was everywhere. She was my older brother Edwards girlfriend they had met back in high school, she was the new girl who became my best friend and she happened to fall for the school hottie who happened to be her best friends big brother.

"Jasper, someone is on the phone" he looked puzzled not many people but us called Jasper and we were all home. Jasper and Rosalie's parents had died when they were only young so they had no family except each other.

" Hello" his pace changed from confusion to an emotion I don't often see. Fear.

He left the room obviously not wanting me to hear his conversation. I sat at the kitchen bench for what felt like forever until he returned.

"jazz who was it?" I asked not even trying to hide how worried I was

"It was..it was nobody" he mumbled not looking at me

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist " you suck at lying you know" I whispered

"yer I know" he smiled slightly looking into my eyes "It was the Army they need me"

"no you can't what if you get hurt?" I was crying hard onto his shirt

"It will be fine, I promise. I love you" he said trying to calm me unsuccessfully

"but the wedding is next week. You will be gone, won't you?" I mumbled wishing this wasn't happening

"Yes" I felt his tears in my hair

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

we went to Vagas to get married the night before he was due to go just us no party no plans, just us forever together.

And I knew the moment that band was on my finger that he was mine and it felt good

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was impossible to stand there and watch him go in his army uniform to a place where love was not cherished and hate overpowered it.

We lined up outside the house to say goodbye, I was crying silently the whole time. He hugged his sister and friends, who were also crying ,one at a time and then he reached me. His beautiful eyes were full and the saddest I've ever seen them, he took my hands and kissed me fiercely on the lips whispering in my ear

"Alice, be strong and remember I am yours completely, I will never ever belong to anyone else and I will always love you no matter what" and with that he kissed my cheek, waved and got into the shiny government car.

"No matter what" I whispered as the car disappeared and I was engulfed in a huge tearful hug

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

everyone was careful with what they said around me as I was in risk of bursting into tears at any moment.

It had been three weeks and nothing had come- letters, phonecalls nothing and I was worried, really worried.

I hadn't left my room since _he_ left. I knew I should be strong like he asked but I couldn't be, it just wasn't possible. Life had no meaning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

four

five

six weeks

and still nothing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ali, Ali it's for you" I pulled my head up from the toilet after being sick

And ran out of the room to great Rose who was waving a letter in my face

"thanks Rose" I gave her an unconvincing smile and took the letter back to my room

_Alice,_

_I miss you more and more each day, it is like there is a huge hole in my heart where you should be._

_I am in an area where we cannot be contacted I am so sorry but you cannot write back._

_I miss your beautiful face and really hope to come home soon. I need you._

_I hope you are being the beautiful, strong woman you are. Do not worry about me. Please._

_Remember I love you no matter what, no matter where._

_I sign my soul in this note because it belongs to you, my beautiful wife._

_With more love than a single heart can hold_

_Your Jasper_

_P.S I know how hard this is. I will call you when we return to base_

A single tear fell onto his beautiful cursive writing and I snapped falling, sobbing, to the ground.

During my breakdown Bella and Rose came in to comport me sitting by me and hugging me, telling me it was okay, just then I felt that twinge in my stomach and rushed to the bathroom to be sick, Bella and Rose held my hair.

"Alice I think you need to see a doctor" Bella sounded unsure, worried like I would crumble any minute

"no please I'm fine" I did not want to see a doctor all I wanted to do was cry

"Alright your coming with us" They pulled me away from my room and to the garage

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alice Cullen" the nurse called I wouldn't of gone but Bella and Rose pulled up a side each and forced me to follow the nurse

"right in here" she gave a false smile and led us into a doctors room

"why couldn't we have just Carlisle" Bella grumbled, she hated hospitals

"we are, he just has a really long waiting list even for his own daughter" Rosalie replied, annoyed

Just then Carlisle walked into the room

"Bella, Rosalie, Alice what can I do for you" he said professionally smiling

"Alice is sick" Bella answered before I could say anything

"really" he raised an eyebrow at how pathetic it sounded " will you have to be forced to lay down?"

"no" there was no point arguing with him or the others they would win

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle walked back into the room his face white

"Umm Alice……………. Your pregnant"

Just then everything went black

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffy**

**Anyway here is the first chapter**

**It was super lon because I am going to New Zealand tomorrow for 2 and a bit weeks and cannot update till I get back but the minute I do I will update =D promise**

**Hope you liked it**

**REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**SUP chickybabes I am back in da house**

**Updating as promised**

**Disclaimer- we own nothing even vaguely recognizable**

**This chapter is dedicated to- hmmm………… because I am in a good mood- EVERYONE WHO IS READING OUR STORY! Yay for you**

**And to reader13 and pokiedots because they reviewed**

**And of course to the gang ILY**

**This is a quick filler**

Jasper POV

"You got a girl back home?"

I looked up to the photograph of the love of my life to the man standing over me. His name tag indicated his name was White and he was tall and muscled like most of the people here but his face was kind and loving, a first.

"Yes" I could feel the tears in my eyes but I could not cry

"tell me about her" he took a seat next to me and looked at the photo, Ali was sitting on the back of my car laughing at a joke I just told. She was perfect as always her hazel eyes shining and her lips pulled into a radiant smile.

"She is a stunner"

"she is the most amazing person I have ever met. I miss her more than anyone could imagine" this was the most I had ever opened up to any of my fellow soldiers the most I had opened up to anyone in the last few months "her name is Alice my new bride"

"That's gotta be tough, newlyweds" he smiled sympathetically and reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo "This is Natalie my wife" he showed me a photo of a girl with long shiny blond hair and sparkly grey eyes she was piggy backing a girl who looked about two or three who had the same features but with White's eyes "and my daughter Lily" his finger lingered over Lily's face I could see the tears in his eyes. He missed them.

**I know that was UBER short but I felt it was necessary to see Jaspers side.**

**Must go though because I am tired and jetlagged and melting! (it is 42****o****C too hot!)**

**Night night =O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy**

**This is not 01twilightgirl01 (co author) it is Twilightloveee but she wrote this chap and yea I feel intimidated coz it rox jox so yer…….**

**Disclaimer- nope**

**So loud and clear CHAPTER THREE BY 01TWILIGHTGIRL01 **

**WOOT WOOT**

**Sorry for that it made absolutely no sense what so ever**

BPOV

"Oh my god!" Alice fell to the ground her head making a large clunk as it hit the floor.

Carlisle quickly ran over to Alice, Rosalie following behind. Carlisle scooped Alice up in his arms and rested her gently on the bed.

"Angela!" Carlisle called out. Then causing me to stumble back from the smell, a small amount of crimson red blood started flowing out the back of Alice's head, staining the silky white shirt she had on. Even when she was feeling like hell Alice always managed to look her best, and kept niggling me on the drive to the hospital about what I was wearing.

I landed in the faded red chair behind me, what seemed to be like the only color in the room. Why do hospitals always have to be white? I think it makes them look lifeless – I have come to hate hospitals, never ever have I had a good time at a hospital and I don't think I ever will.

The nurse came rushing in; I had known Angela from school. Forks high, creative names. Carlisle and Angela started hovering around her when I had to look away. Blood and me is not a good combination.

Rosalie walked over to me and grabbed my arm pulling me out into the hallway.

"You okay Bella?" She asked sharply

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Good" she said turning and sitting down. In a white chair. She looked down the hallway

I sat down next to her. Rosalie exhaled loudly. Putting her face in her hands.

" She's going to be fine." I said hugging her and rubbing her back. Jasper leaving had been nearly as hard on Rosalie as Alice

"I know, I know." She said looking up. Her eyes teary

"It's just all of this; I mean what if Jasper doesn't come back?" This started the tears. I hugged her tightly as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Rosalie" I said holding her chin and pulling her face up.

"Jasper will come back, I promise you. Everything is going to be fine. " I said trying to comfort her

"yeah but what if he doesn't! Bella I don't think you understand. Jasper is the only family I have apart from Emmett and you guys. What if he doesn't come back! What if he doesn't come…" I hugged her tightly pulling her close to me, muffling her tears.

I think that this moment must be the closest I have been to Rosalie, she has never seemed to be to found of me. And now with Jasper gone, Alice severely depressed I've been left the job of being the positive one, big shoes to fill from positive pixie like Alice.

"Rosalie if, when Jasper comes back everything is going to be fine, you see Alice is having a baby. And that is great. Shh" I said rocking Rosalie

"Remember we're going to have to be there for Alice, this is going to be really hard for her, okay?" I said smiling softly and tilting her head up

Rosalie sniffed and rubbed her eyes, I passed her a tissue from inside her never ending bag. She blew her nose and cleared her eyes again.

I helped her up and we walked back into the room. Alice was still out.

"How is she Carlisle?" Rosalie whispered

"Well she has stopped bleeding; I think that she must have knocked her head on the side of the bed when she fainted. I'm not sure how long it is going to take for her to wake up." He said sincerely.

"But she's going to be fine." He Reassured us " I have to go now, I'm already really late."

Carlisle gave Rosalie a quick hug as he walk out the door, as he did he turned back to me and mouthed the words, "look after her."

Rosalie sat in the red chair. And I pulled up Carlisle's desk chair. I sat next to Alice's bed and gently started rubbing her hand.

"Bel- B- B Bella?" Alice mumbled, her eyes opening slightly

"Hey Ally," I said stroking her hand

"Wha, what happened?" She asked me groggily

"You're pregnant." I whispered to her

"Oh. Right," She mumbled turning away from me, but still holding my hand

"This sucks." She whispered

I forced on a smile and rubbed her back gently.

"Everything is going to be ok." I reassured her

"Get some sleep before we take you home." I said gently

I walked out into the hallway and curled up in one of the white chairs. As the night dwelled on.

OMG so excited I wrote a chapter! I hope you like it. I know this probably sucks compared to Lauren's story but oh well. I hope you like it. I thought that Bella should get to have her own chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup yall?**

**Sorry we haven't updated in a while and Izzy and Jess are starting to threaten me ******** I am scared hehe**

**Sooo here is another chapter……..**

**Disclaimer- pft I wish**

**p.s we are back at school (groan) so that means less updates ******** and we aren't I the same class so we can't write in class while the other works ******** but we will try update often ******

**oh and this one is dedicated to Amy and her mum for rescuing me on Friday from the heat! And Anna coz she is cool! Tee hee**

**without further ado…..**

**chapter 4!!**

**Meow (that was for Nicole =D)**

Bella POV

Alice was asleep on the other couch while Edward and I were snuggling on the loveseat watching the news,

"As the situation in Iraq disintegrates safety of troops becomes unsteady" I feel Edward mimic my sudden stiffness as an image of coffins draped in the flag appear on screen

"Jasper" Alice stirred and put her hands over her growing stomach and Edward reached for the remote and flicked of the TV incase she awoke. Alice was even more fragile with the pregnancy hormones she would burst into tears at the mere sound of the phone. We were all worried.

The dreaded sound of the phone ringing interupted my concerns and I leapt to answer it before it woke Alice. That sound could bring so much- life, sadness, greif or happiness and every time I heard it I prayed it was all ok.

I snatched up the receiver

"hello?"

"Bella?" the line was crackly but I knew that voice

"Jasper? Your all right! " I could hear the relief in my on voice

"Is everything ok?" he sounded on the edge of panic

"No Jasper you need to come home. Alice is… is"my sentence was cut of by the sound of an explosion and a yell and the line went dead.

I fell to the floor sobbing until I felt Edwards strong arms lift me off the tiles.

Jasper POV

"Is everything ok?" I could hear the panic in my voice. I was so worried. Bella's voice had a frantic edge to it. Was my Alice ok?

"No Jasper you need to come home" What was wrong? What had happened? Then to confirm my nightmares she continued "Alice is…is" ALICE IS WHAT? I wanted to yell but then I heard the bomb go off

"GET DOWN" someone yelled and I fell to the floor as rocks and debris flew everywhere.

Alice POV

The dreams were always the same- the two of us the night he asked me to marry him, the blissful times but they never lasted long they would always warp into the scenes of the coffins I see on TV with the flag draped on top and me sobbing dressed in black over the coffin I knew could only contain one person "Jasper" I would sob and the dream would end only to be replaced with dark colours and shapes that crowded my mind.

"Jasper" I mumbled reaching for my stomach and letting a single tear escape my closed eyes. My stomach contained a very important thing right now that I had to look after. I hope it looks like Jasper without any of me to mess up the combination I hope it has the sparkling blue eyes and perfect features, his lean but muscled body. I hope it is a mini Jasper.

My eyelids fluttered when I heard sobbing and I sat up awkwardly due to my bulging stomach.

I saw a distraught Bella sobbing into an equally worried looking Edward

"What happened "my voice wobbled when I asked; afraid of the worst.

Bella was tossing up on whether to tell me the truth "Jasper rang" she said simply and for the first time in months I smiled. She saw this and frowned deciding to tell me the truth " he asked about you and I was going to tell him but then there was an explosion and the line went dead" she bit her lip when she saw the expression on my face " I shoudn't have told you"

"no, thankyou" I was breathless all the air in my lungs had been knocked out by her words

"He will be okay Alice" it was Edward comforting me this time he must have seen the look on my face "nothing can keep him away from you"

But that was not true, this had, the war for too long I now needed proof, words weren't enough. I needed to see him alive and breathing and happy. I needed my Jasper back.

**And they all die. The end** JKS

Jasper POV

My lids fluttered open and I saw bright lights shining in my eyes, I sat up groggily.

"MR Whitlock you are awake" a nurse fluttered to my side "how do you feel?"

"Where am I " I asked, confused.

**Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh cliffy nah I will go on just because I am such a super doper person**

"The explosion may have left you in shock. Do you feel any pain" she anked in her high voice, I shook my head. The Explosion. Alice.

"are there any messages?" I asked her franticly

"yes you do have one" she handed me he machine and I pressed the button as she flitted away from my bed

"Jasper it's Edward. She needs you. Come home."

**And over to you Amy**

**Sorry for the short chapter I am feeling kinda lazy.**

**And review as a Birthday present for Amy it is tomorrow!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it is Twilight loveee again! YAY amy was writing this but............... she got writers block and now I am finishing it!! =(**

**Sooooo I am on caffeine......... well we both are and we were on the train and we were like-**

**What will happen next?????**

**Ohhh I know thay can all DIE! Hehehehehee**

**Noooo I swear amy, if you kill any of our characters.**

**Ect ect**

**Oh the effect of caffeine LOL soo if any of the following is completely random or weird it is because coffee is in my system and it isn't a good combo!! =D**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH AND IF ANY OF THE INFO IS OFF IT IS BECAUSE NEITHER OF US HAVE EVER BEEN PREGNANT( c'mon we are only 13) SO JUST CHUCK IT IN A PM OR REVEIW IF THERE IS ANY INCORRECT INFO =D**

Alice POV

The pain was getting worse I probably should tell someone, but the only one I wanted to tell was probably never coming home. Bella and Rose must have seen the look on my face because they came over to investigate,

Rose's eyes widened and she shrieked "Alice your water just broke!!! OMG"huh? That explains the pain.

"EDWARD GET THE CAR" and a second later a flushed Edward appeared at the top of the stairs and ran to help.

In a second we were out of the house and crossing the road to Edwards Volvo, when IT came out of nowhere it was coming toward me, fast and I was frozen,, eyes wide hands clutching at my stomach. Then, before I could even blink, I felt it hit my body and my head crashing on the road, then everything went foggy.

"Alice"

"Alice"

"We can't let her fall asleep she may have concussion"

I didn't care, all I wanted to do was sleep and never wake up because a life without him was no life at all.

Only one voice could pull me back and that voice was probably never coming.

"Alice stay with us"

"Alice wake up"

The voices sounded like they were coming from the end of a tunnel. I was dying I knew it and the new voice almost convinced me.

"Alice don't you dare leave me" it was _him_

Bella POV

I turned when I heard brakes squeaking too see Alice lying on the road bleeding from her head. An expensive looking black Lamborghini and a man with long black hair and chalky skin staring at the scene "Oh no my car my precious car" I heard Emmet growl and go to harass the man. I ran Alice's side and called her name without response.

"We can't let her fall asleep she may have concussion" Edward spoke with authority while glaring at the man who was running from Emmett who was chasing him

"Alice stay with us" I spoke softly not letting panic into my voice, she didn't want to live without _him_ and I knew it.

Then I heard a set of heavy footsteps on the road and he appeared in the sunset, running, still in his uniform to where we were huddled, analysing the situation,

"Jasper" Rose choked, tears in her eyes

"Hurry, bring her back, your the only one who can"

"Alice don't you dare leave me" he whispered in her ear his eyes burning with questions.

Then her eyelids fluttered

Alice POV

My eyelids fluttered and I opened my eyes to see his blue eyes staring back at me, either I was dead and gone to heaven and if it wasn't for the pain I would think that was the only option but I could feel it, so he must really be here with me.

"Jasper" I croaked, beginning to cry

Then relief filled his beautiful face and he scooped me up and carried me to the car.

After buckling me in he squeezed in beside me and placed his arms around me pressing his face into my hair.

Tears were flowing endlessly down my cheeks and I was beginning to panic, the pain was bad and I felt sick from the blood matted to my hair, but Jasper was here and that kept me from going over the edge.

Jasper POV

I was desperate to know what happened. She was pregnant? I never expected that and I felt terrible I had left her when she needed me most, a time no one should experience alone.

I wanted to know why she hadn't told me, but I could answer that myself all those times people had been trying but something had always happened. I was a fool. I didn't deserve a wonderful person like her.

I wanted to know why I had seen the crushing image of her lying on the road bleeding?

But all I received was eerie silence. But I had her and that was enough, for now, for forever.

**WOW writing seriously is hard when u are high!!!**

**Sorry I cut it short but amy wanted to write the hospital scene so yer**

**Who can guess who the dude in the car is?? If you get it right you get a cyber cookie and a mention **

**That is lame but it is all we can offer**

**Review for amys birthday**

**Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear AMY  
Happy Birthday to you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey we are back (yay) and here is chapter hmmm 6 i think : x **

**By........ 01twilightgirl01............... **

**And the story is now on her profile too (YAY) so drop a review to her =D**

**And links to pics of stuff in story are on my(twilightloveee) page so yer.....**

**To infinity and beyond.**

Edward point of view

When we finally arrived at the hospital we rushed Alice into the E.R. "I knew it!" Said Rosalie again "we should have called the ambulance! Then she would have already have gotten medical attention!" Rosalie whined "But no. No one ever listens to me!"

_**Jess that is for you!**_

Rosalie had put forth the idea of calling the ambulance when our car broke down only a few meters from the house and she realized that we would have to take her car. "I told you before!" I said harshly "the ambulance would have taken longer because they would have had to drive there first." I repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

"Whatever." She said snidely. She had gone berserk when Alice's blood got on the car seats; she was still more focused on herself and her pretty pink fluffy seat covers.

A bunch of doctors surrounded Alice who was still curled up in Jaspers arms.

Jasper quickly cleared his throat to answer all the questions that the doctors were throwing at him.

"Uh, this is Alice Cullen. She's in labour but has been hit by a car."

Two more doctors arrived pushing a stretcher alone side them.

We swiftly lay Alice down on the stretcher and started racing down the hall towards the woman's ward.

One of the nurses pulled me aside "Only the father of the child." She said holding onto my arm as Alice and Jasper were pulled into the delivery room.

"While we're here do you mind telling me wha, wa...... what happened?" She tried to ask. She kept staring at me strangely.

I straitened up feeling uncomfortable with how she was now watching me "We were walking Alice to the car when a car came from the side and hit her. We were afraid that she may have concussion, and she fell unconscious for a few moments but hasn't since Jasper arrived."

"uh huh." She said nodding slowly, quickly looking away to write something down, her gaze only leaving me for a fraction of a second.

"When she hit her head she lost a fair amount of blood, her blood type is B negative."

"Really?" She said trying to smile sexily. Which is quite frankly defiantly was not.

"So ah, what's your blood type?" she said slowly.

Oh my god. This rude and piggish cow was trying to flirt with me!

Of all the times! She must be really desperate.

I quickly looked to her name tag. "Jessica?" I asked uneasily.

Oh crap. Mother of god no! Not now! Jessica Stanley, she was in my year at school and always had a so called "thing" for me. My own personal stalker. Emmett found it funny, Jasper did to but it has always made me feel really uncomfortable, extremely unbearable at times.

Sad to see that things haven't changed.

"Excuse me!?" I asked, she should be going in there and telling the doctors that Alice is not only in labour but will probably need stitches as she was still bleeding as she was brought in. So that's what I told her, though I hate being rude.

"oh right, sorry Edward." She said looking down, calling me Edward as if she knew me really well

"Oh I mean Mr. Cullen, um right sorry bye." She stumbled off into the delivery room.

Bella came running, well more stumbling round the corner at that moment.

"Edward!" She panted

"how, how, how is she gow, going" She said still catching her breath

"They've taken her into the delivery room." I said

She was looking beautiful at this moment her big chocolate brown eyes were staring up at me.

"Do you think I can go in?" She asked having caught her breath.

"I don't know." I said my smile disappearing

"Ok" She answer

"I don't care." She said with determination "I'm going in."

Bella point of view

I walked into the delivery room, all of the doctors were huddled around Alice, not noticing my entrance.

There were two nurses at Alice's head. Rapping it with bandages trying to stop the bleeding.

Ew, blood. It made me feel a bit dizzy.

A loud scream of pain brought me back into the real world again

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Alice

She was red and wet – not the most elegant of times for her.

"Come on you can do it!" Jasper said, he was holding onto her hand tightly

"I can see a head!" One of the doctors said

On that note I ran over to her head, I wasn't too keen to see.

"That's great Alice!" I said trying to encourage her

"One more push!" Another one of the nurses said

And then letting out another scream, I heard a baby cry

And held up in the air by one of the mid wife's held up the little baby.

"It's a boy!" Jasper exclaimed with so much excitement

"Yes..." Alice said. She was tiered, very tiered.

"Ok Alice we are going to have to put some stiches in your head which due to the area we will have to anaesthetise you, you will be able to see your baby after we are done and have cleaned him up." The Doctor said warmly as possible

"Anaesa what?" She said turning to the doctor

"They are going to put you to sleep so that you won't feel any pain." Jasper said rubbing her hand.

"Oh, ok." She said trying to close her eyes.

"Don't worry my most darling and beautiful girl in the entire world, you have done so well, you can sleep now." Jasper said leaning over Alice and kissing her cheek

Alice held his hand close and quietly mumbled "What are we going to call him?"

"It doesn't matter." Jasper said holding her tight "He is a beautiful and healthy baby and that's what's important."

I started to walk backwards and towards the door, so I could let them have this moment together. I went to turn and open the door, but ended up walking right into the door. Then I remember hitting the floor, and hearing a loud clunk. And I couldn't help and mumble "oh shit, not again."

AN: Ok I'm sorry if you guys hate this chapter..... but it's the best I could do in 20 mins because Lauren was getting worried about death threats. Hint, Hint *cough, Issy, cough

And we are sorry if you wanted it to be a girl, but we thought that it should be a boy

Anyway I don't know what to name the baby

So when you review I want you to vote for which name you want out of

Cody

Ben

Alec

Adam

Or if you have any extremely good ideas just put them in the review!!

And this time instead of death treats we will write faster if you review!! It is my dream to have** and amy finished here and I don't quite get what she is getting at..........**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all I am back!!!! (finally)**

**Here is my list of suckish excuses for not writing in ages-**

**1 Lauren is too fat and lazy**

**2 school is suckish**

**3 all of Laurens teachers want to ruin her life (especially a certain HG teacher) **

**4 amys teachers aren't as bad but still content on ruining her life**

**5 Lauren is probably going to fail school**

**And I should probably be doing HW right now but I can't be bothered **

**Soooo chapter 7??? I think**

Bella POV

Jasper was pacing outside the room while I held ice to my head, his mouth would open every now and again to get the answers he needed but it would close seconds later when no sound came out.

"Jazz just say it or you will explode" Rosalie whispered from the seat near me

"I I am sorry. For everything" he whispered staring at his feet " I had no Idea any of this was going on, I should never have gone and left her, I am a horrible person" there were tears in his eyes as he spoke " Why didn't anyone tell me?"

I was startled by the anger in his tone "we tried Jazz we really did"

He sunk to the floor burying his face in his hands " It is going to be ok now Jasper"

"I do not deserve her" he wimpered "she is the most amazing person in the world and I left her when she needed me most"

All the tears were getting to me now " Jasper Whitlock Hale get off the floor and to the beautiful baby boy waiting to see his daddy this instant" I was yelling now "When Alice wakes up you are going to have that little boy in your arms and a smile on your face, got it?" he looked scared "oh, and Jasper you do deserve her and she deserves you" I smiled as Jasper jumped off the floor and over to the crib where the baby was lying and scooped him into his arms.

He was gorgeous of course, with crazy blonde hair and electric blue eyes all his features were perfect. Cradled in Jaspers arms you could see there was only age and scars that kept the father and son from being Identical. Jasper looked mesmerized by the boy and the moment felt private so I looked away tripping in the process and pulling Jasper back to reality.

"Alice" he murmered to himself and fled to her room

Alice POV

" She should wake up in the next hour or so" the voices came from the other end of the tunnel but they were getting closer

"Thanks" I heard an angle say, I wanted to reach him to travel the tunnel faster. I felt his warm hand wrapped around mine and I opened my eyes to the world around me.

"Alice" Jaspers voice was full of emotion, his blue eyes smoldering. I pulled the two most important people in my life closer to me and held them tight

"Cody"

"White" Jasper added, I quirked my eyebrow at him but he smiled surely and I guessed there was an amazing story behind the name. A story for another time

"Whitlock"

"I love it I really do" A grin stretched across his face and I answered his smile and held them tight treasuring the moment. They were all the hope I needed in the world right now. They were the world. My world.

**5 Years later**

"Cody White Whitlock get your bottom back here now" I yelled down the hall where Cody had just disappeared, covered in bubbles from the bath. I heard a familiar chuckle and Jasper appeared with Cody clinging to his back and Lily on his front pulling his hair.

"We are going to Bella and Edward's in fifteen minutes and none of you are dressed" I sighed and pulled Lily off Jasper " You, get dressed NOW" Cory giggled at my frustration while Jasper smiled, shook his head and pulled the bubble covered Cory to his room. I carried Lily to get changed.

15 minutes later we were all at the door ready to go, Cody wearing jeans and a tee while Lily was dressed in a pink dress.

We climbed into my yellow porche and drove the familiar road to my brother's house, we pulled into the concrete driveway and let ourselves into the house.

"Awnty Awice!" I swept the little girl into my arms and tickled her under the chin, her big brown eyes were shining with excitement and her bronze curls bouncing on her shoulders,

"Hello Lizzy" I smiled at her and put her down so she could run around some more

"Ali, you're here!" Bella yelled down the hall and came to hug me "Welcome to the mad house" she laughed as she led us into the kitchen, clutching her large belly. Rose was sitting at the kitchen bench laughing at Emmett who was trying to round up his daughters, Edward was trying to get Jacob to talk but all that was coming out was bubbles, he gave up, put Jacob back in his Highchair and wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife pulling her into a kiss.

I laughed as Annabelle escaped Emmett's arms once again bouncing over to her mother.

Everything was normal, happy and perfect , just the way I liked it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My head was resting against Jaspers chest which was rising and falling slowly as he slept, Lily and Cody were lying on his legs hugging their soft toys, sound asleep. I slowly extracted myself from the bed and tiptoed down the stairs, shielding my eyes from the bright, flashing Christmas lights. I opened the hall cupboard and pulled out the presents to put under the tree, hoping our babies would like their presents.

After the Christmas routine I went back upstairs to bed but before I got in the scene in front of me stopped me, Jasper was still sleeping soundly with his wild blond hair spread across the pillow and Lily had moved up so she and Cory were lying on my pillow facing Jasper. I took a moment to admire the scene in front of me.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lily and Cody were jumping on us before the sun had rose, yelling excitedly about Santa having been. We smiled at them as they ran excitedly from room to room laughing and smiling. They finally saw we were us and dragged us to the tree and put Santa hats on our heads.

A few minutes later Lily was completely buried in wrapping paper and a pile of presents was lying next to her and Cody was jumping up and down near the door waiting for the family to arrive.

The doorbell rang and Lily shook the paper off her and ran to join Cody at the door, Jumping into Edward's arms he chuckled "hello LillyPilly are you having a good Christmas?" Lily nodded eagerly her black hair bobbing, Her blue eyes wide with excitement.

Bella waddled over to me holding Jacob " Merry Christmas Ali" She kissed my cheek and sighed I laughed

" Merry Christmas Bells" I rubbed her stomach " Merry Christmas Baby" I took Jacob from her and tickled him under the chin making bubbles come from his mouth as he giggled. Jacob was Gorgeous, of course he had big green eyes and messy brown hair that in the sun shone bronze. He was the perfect comparison between Edward and Bella, Elisabeth was more Edward except she had Bella's eyes. I wondered who the new addition would follow after.

I heard the door bell and assumed that Rose, Emmett, Annabelle and Lucy were here.

After Christmas Lunch we all gathered around the tree for present time. Cory and Annabelle got to play Santa this year as the two oldest. Lily frowned and hoped onto my lap.

When Cory gave me the present he and Lily had made I nearly cried. It was a picture frame they had decorated which contained our first family picture

"Merry Christmas Mummy" they said and kissed a cheek each.

**I am so sorry that took almost and an entire millennium (is that how you spell it?)**

**Thankyou to all those people who reminded me to update =D lol**

**Geography is boring =(**

**I would have given you this chapter on Saturday but I fell asleep on my keypad and had 14 pages of o's to delete. Don't try it! It is not fun =(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this is not an actual chapter buuuuut**

**I am giving out cyber cookies tooooo…….**

**Meow who I think is April or Izzy and Fanpire 96 who is Jess so yay for you**

**I am not going to tell you yet coz we need REVEIWS so more cyber cookies to give out =D**

**Love TWILIGHTLOVEEE**

**Distance hugs to all those who review =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah…. The updates have been extreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemly slow, but if your reading this it means you stayed, so Lauren and I love you!!**

**To add to our list of our excuses there is**

**Completely insane family**

**Like absolutely insane, you wouldn't believe…….**

**Our teachers still want to eat us**

**The other day one of them actually threatened to…… it was really weird. She was like "NOW BE QUIET OR I'LL EAT YOU!!"**

**It was actually quite frightening **

**And many others…. But also to fat and lazy to continue with the list…….**

**Ok so here is the chapter, and please do not eat me for writing this, because we need to have a sequel when we get around to it and I spent sooooooo long finding out all of the medical mumbo jumbo and so I have tried to make it sound somewhat more, well, what's the word? Comprehendible.**

Bella's point of view……

I rolled over to face my darling husband, only to find 3 year old Elizabeth (or Lizzie as we call her) tucked snugly in-between us.

Edward and Lizzie's hair were the same color, a beautiful bronze. But Lizzie had my eyes. It was a cold winter night, only two weeks after Christmas and we had been allowing Lizzie to sleep in our bed, though her tossing and turning tended to keep us up half of the night. One night only 2 days ago she managed to kick Edward out of the bed, waking us with a loud clunk of him hitting the floor.

_I use to do that ALL the time when I was little!!_

I rolled back on my side and stroked my giant stomach.

When we had gone to the doctor for our first sonogram we had been betting on whether it was a boy or a girl.

We were both wrong. But both right. We were having twins.

I felt one of them kick. I bet it was the girl. Edward said that we had to name her Emily or Renee after my mother. But I thought that would be cute having two E named daughters, so I suggested Esme.

We settled on Renesme.

The boy we weren't sure about. I thought it would be tacky to have twins both named after their grandparents so we found three names we liked and then pulled it out of a hat …… James.

_I can't remember who suggested James, or whether it was even for Bella and Edward's kid but oh well._

Baby Renesme and James.

I felt them kick again, hard. I groaned starting to toss and turn like Lizzie.

Another kick, again and again.

Then something unexpected. It felt like a really big kick, so big it felt like someone had stabbed my stomach.

I cried out in the pain, tears rushing to my eyes. Edward woke up, quickly jumping up and racing over to my side. "Bella! What's wrong?" He asked, not worrying about Lizzie who was still fast asleep.

"I, I, Id, I don't know." I whimpered. I felt another one. It was like a sharp kitchen knife being shoved into my stomach. I then felt dizzy and as I went to sit up I fell immediately back down again.

"Are you in Labor!?" Edward almost yelled.

"I, I don't think so." I mumbled. I couldn't speak properly; it felt like I was bleeding, like I should be covered in blood. But there was none. Yuck blood, just thinking about it makes me, makes me…..

I felt like I was swaying back and forth even though I was lying down.

"Oh my god." Edward Whispered. He ran over to the phone next to Jacob's cradle and quickly typed in the emergency number.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone. "Yes hello, I need and ambulance for 35 Parkview Road." He waited for the other line. "It's my wife, she is 9months pregnant, due date on the 12th of January….. I don't know." He answered.

He hung up and then started typing a new number. "Hello Alice, it's an emergency…"

But by the time he had finished his sentence the pain was too much to bear, and everything went black.

Alice's Point of view

"Ok, I'll be over in a few." I hung up the phone and hit Jasper to wake him up.

"What's wrong Ali?" He asked, his words slurred from sleep.

"It's Bella! Something's wrong." I said quickly rolling out of bed and throwing on the closest clothes I could find. For once I actually didn't care how I looked.

I ran down the stairs and as I was just about to walk out of the door, I called up to Jasper "Jazz can you hold down the fort for a while?"

"Sure." He called down. With that I was out the door.

I turned the corner, my porches' tires squealing on the road.

I parked the car and jumped out, seeing the bright lights of the ambulance blazing. I ran towards the house seeing little Lizzie waiting in the doorway, on the verge of tears. Just as I was about to reach her, I literally ran into Edward.

"What happened?" I almost screamed over the sirens that were now starting up.

"I don't know!" Edward whimpered.

"We were asleep, and then she wasn't, and then, and then she screamed, and now, now." He fell to the floor in tears. If there was thing that Edward couldn't live without, it was Bella. Edward's Bella was my Jasper. I knew all too well how he felt.

"You go look after Bella. Okay? I'll get Jacob and Lizzie; we'll meet you at the hospital." I ruffled his hair. This was one thing that you couldn't do alone, but I couldn't have Lizzie just standing there watching, and god knows where Jacob is.

I raced inside, pushing Lizzie in with me. "Where's Jacob sweaty?" I asked, trying to keep my voice composed and regular.

"He's in bed." She said her voice all shaky.

"But what's wrong with Mommy?" She asked tears starting to run down her face.

"Mommy's fine sweat heart, we just need to get Jacob, okay?" I asked scooping her up and placing her on my hip.

I raced up the stairs and quickly turned the corner into Edward and Bella's room. There still fast asleep, completely oblivious to the world outside of him was Jacob, tightly tucked into his cot.

They all shared the same room, even with their 5 bedroom house. Because Bella wanted them close, so that they would never disappear.

I carefully placed Lizzie down and grabbed Jacob's travel basket gently picking him up and buckling him into the basket. I picked it up, along with Lizzie and ran down the stairs and outside, to see the ambulance starting to pull out of the driveway, sirens blazing. I quickly read the symbol for St Joseph's. I watched it pull away and I raced across the garden, opening my car and putting Jacob and Lizzie inside of it, with even more care than Bella normally would have.

I pulled out of the driveway and raced back home, where Jacob and Lizzie would stay, safe from all of the tragedy of the world outside.

Edward's Point of View

The ambulance pulled in outside of the hospital. The paramedics quickly shifted her onto a stretcher and started to race her inside. I followed obediently behind them. I wiped my brow. My face was sticky and wet from tears, I was sweaty from stress and now matter what I did I couldn't even bare to try and think what was wrong with Bella.

The Paramedics rushed her into the emergency room, already getting her ready for surgery.

But what was wrong with her. What was wrong with _my _Bella?

When my Bella is so close to being gone.

……………………………_Ten minutes later………………………_

"LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted, all of the surgeons and nurses stopping and turning to me in silence.

One of the nurses poked the surgeon next to her.

"Please," I said, on the verge of collapsing "What's wrong with my Bella?"

The doctor walked slowly and cautiously over to me. Gently taking my arm he walked me outside into the hallway.

"Are you Bella's husband?" He asked keeping his voice calm and gentle

"Yes." I answered impatiently, who else did he think I was. Yes I was some random from the streets who was following this women.

"Sit down." The Surgeon said, signaling with his hands to the sit nearby. This was never good. When there was bad news doctors always tell the person to sit down. Always.

"I am afraid that your wife, Bella has suffered from a placental abruption." He said slowly, looking to my expression to whether to go on.

"This means that one of the babies has kicked the placenta, with such force that it has caused it to start to break, but the placenta is, well it's like it's concreted to her womb." He said slowly again. Putting his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"We will have to perform a hysterectomy."

He didn't have to explain anymore. One of my children has accidently killed their placenta, and it being attached so well to the womb has caused it to abrupt. So now they would have to take out the babies, and then perform a hysterectomy (remove her uterus) to stop the bleeding from killing her.

I'll be lucky if only one of them survives.

Three gone, in a matter of seconds.

My Bella, maybe gone forever.

**Ok……. So you'll probably get another chapter, and this will be the last, last chapter.**

**I think**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**And please review on my account thingy, I only have 11 reviews, * tear, tear**

**But don't forget to review on TWILIGHTLOVEEE'S too. And I have written the next chapter, but want to wait a day or so to wait for reviews…… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!**

**Anyway I wanted half way through to have a guy with a gun come in and kill everyone….. see how many flames we got. **

**But Lauren said no- Quite reasonably lol**

**Anyway love you!!!01twilightgirl01**

**Amy******

**P.S. I promise I won't kill them…. (Well not all of them anyway)……… **

**SHIT MAN (TL here) was this or was this not the chapter that came from heaven and brightened up my science period! LOL I love it amy wamy woo**

**Anyways we are on holidays now (almost) so you all know what that means…..**

**CHAPTERS! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so this is the very, very last chapter. Though we may make a sequel. **

**So I would like to thank-you Lauren soooooo much, because without her we would have no hope for making this story, thanks to my great computer skills……. **

***cough, cough**

**Also thank-you so much for continuing to read our story we love you!!**

**And no as a final disclaimer, we don't own twilight or any of its characters and so on. But….. we do own a toy teddy-bear called Alfredo!!**

**Lol, ILY!**

Alice's point of view

We gathered round the wooden box covered with white flowers. We were all dressed in black. The men in suits, the women in black dresses, everyone holding tissues.

Edward clung tightly onto Bella.

And Bella tightly squeezed her two newborns, Renesme and James, born on Friday the 13th January 2009.

Lizzie held her father's hand, and they rocked Jacob's pram back and forth slowly.

Carlisle stood up, looking very official and started.

"We are gathered here today to signify the horrible loss of our most precious dog for twelve years Roxy."

The surgery only a few months ago went fantastically. The babies survived, and so did Bella.

We were now gathered her to celebrate the death of Roxy our dog.

A bit over the top if you ask me.

I squeezed Jasper's hand and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, My Jasper always." I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around me.

And whispered back in my ear.

"I love you too. Now and Forever."

**The End**

**This story written by Lauren and Amy A.K.A TWILIGHTLOVEE and 01twilightgirl01**

**Thank-you for reading our story,**

**Yours always **

**Now and forever**

**Amy and Lauren. **

PS from your favorite nah LOL

We will probs post a sequal in the hols =D

Annndd I was totally about to grab an axe and kill Amy for killing someone but its all okay now =D lol

Pps. I got -1 on the true age quiz. That explains so much.

Ppps. Please read my other story I just posted coz I need reviews =D

Pppps. ILY for reading

Ppppps. Don't drop hair straighteners on body parts. It hurts

Pppppps. I will shut up now =D

Goodbye!


End file.
